Alight
by StrangerWays
Summary: "...But she would understand, eventually, the cage he had for her offered her more security than the world around them did."
1. Uneasy Hearts Weight The Most

**Alight**

 **Summary:** _Marshall Lee becomes enarmored by Fionna's physical change and now he wants a mate._

 **Volume I**

 **Uneasy Hearts Weight The Most**

She was a bird. One free by her naivety of the world and of all dark things. A bird he had planned to lull and make settle. A bird of yellow alighted to his whim.

He knew better than to capture a bird. With capturing a bird, he would take their freedom, limit that bird's options. But she would understand eventually the cage he had for her offered her more security than the world around them did.

There were many a theories of birds and bird cages. For instance, Chen Yun's "birdcage" theory, though econimcally, could apply to his specific bird. Chen Yun had said, "the bird should be allowed to fly, but only in the cage. If there is no cage, the bird will escape". Marshell Lee had no plans to let his bird escape.

He had met her when she were 13. She was a young teenage girl who was still very much a child. When his eyes had met her he had immediately become attracted to her humanity. He hadn't seen humans in many years. Her being the last being made it fairly easy for him to make his decision to befriend the girl.

Appearance wise, he had been a good little Vampire King befriending the adventuress girl. However, in the warped persepective, his mind, he had other plans. Plans more sinister than the land of Aaa thought him capable of. Or maybe they had already thought him a monster. He kind of was.

The night was dark, blanketed by stars and a cool summer breeze wafting through his undead flesh as he carried the adventuress in his arms, bridal style. He had found himself in Fionna and Cake's tree home after helping the adventuress girl defeat ghouls causing mayhem in Hotdog Prince's territory. They were all such weiners, literally. He placed the girl gently down on her hard wood floor, she had nodded in his direction and immediately snatched the white hat from her head. Blonde tendrals of hair fell over her shoulders and laid gently and yet wildly on her back. His red eyes seemed to have darkened a shade due to the intoxicating smell coming from her. A smell of sweat, summer grass, pomergranate, and inonnocence. She had said she would be taking a shower and to make himself comfortable.

He didn't want to get comfortable. It was a time for him to be awake and float through the dark skies causing his own chaos. He had a thing for mischeif. How rude of his host to abandon him to clean herself off. Four years ago she would wrestle him and get her stink on him, now she cared to shower. He couldn't help the smirk come across his lips. His little Fionna were growing into a woman. At least she were wanting to do woman things. Dark thoughts ran across his mind of the things he could show her. But with a harsh laugh he plopped on her and Cake's couch.

He could hear the shower going and briefly let an image of Fionna's naked form, wet and shivering, cross his mind. _Damn._ His dead flesh pricked with an electric sensation. It was nearing 1 in the morning and his nocturnal instincts wanted him to do something, _anything_. He should be getting physical but how could he sitting on her couch. Suddenly thoughts of Fionna pinned against the shower wall, her wrists in his hands above her head, and his own naked body pressed against her came to mind. He groaned in irritability. It was still too early.

He had a few months until her eighteenth for him to continue his plan. But who said he couldn't start his plans early?

Marshall Lee had preferred to fly rather than walk. Call him lazy but if given the option wouldn't you? He floated through the spiral stairs of his female companions home and secretly thanked the dark for Cake's departure to her boyfriend's, Monounicorn, home. The shower had stopped, he noted, and the urge to prank Fionna came into his head. So floating leasurely above the door to her bathroom he waited until she got out.

A pale green towel was the first thing he saw, it had covered the most important parts of Fionna's body. He cursed silently. She was soaked, her tan skin having droplets of water fall off her shoulders. From this angle he could make out her cleavage to those hefty breasts hidden from the towel and when his eyes traveled the rest of her form, he thanked the dark again for her plump ass, that rose the towel just a bit to expose the back of her thighs. She was so busy adjusting the pink towel around her head she hadn't even noticed Marshell Lee above her. And with a sickening scream from the 19 year old form Vampire, Fionna had got into defensive mode after a startled jump, looking up to see her childish friend laughing till his stomach ached.

Her face scrunched up in that way Marshall Lee lived for. He liked getting his rises out of her. Then easily her face softened and she pressed a hand to her beating heart. He was a bit envious she had the ability to feel a beating heart. His was completely dead inside.

"I nearly peed myself." She laughed.

"That would be disgusting, little exorcist." He smirked at her.

"Your pranks are losing their touch." She stated smugly and walked to her room.

The prideful male in him felt offended and wanted to defend his honor of being a terrific prankster but then again there was a curvacious girl walking around in nothing but a towel. He choose to ignore her slight and followed her into her room.

She sat on her chair and pulled the brush from her dresser but Marshall Lee was quicker and snatched the wooden brush from her hands.

"Hey!" She scoffed.

He gave her a soft smirk before landed perfectly on his feet behind her. She gave him a strange look before she felt brush tendrils go through her scalp. A soft sigh escaped her lips and Marshall Lee bit his lower lip trying hard not to chuckle at her. She stiffened but shortly afterward relaxed completely in his hold. Girls did tend to love getting their hair brushed.

A few minutes passed by and he could hear a distinct yawn from the girls lips. It was a quarter to two. His fingers laced through her blonde locks and felt a great understanding to why Fionna often sported a hat. If he had to brush such long hair he would grow tired but playing in Fionna's hair was a priveledge to him. How soft and silky her hair felt in between his fingers and how her voice changed soft pitches of contentment to certain spots he brushed over with his thumb and brush. It was an intimate experience, possibly her first intimate experience. His red eyes glowed with mischeif. He brushed hair away from her neck and heard an audible question leave her lips,

"What are you doing?" It was a soft question. A question he ignored.

The tip of his nose rubbed against her neck gently. The contact of skin against skin seemed to have stiffened the girl straight but she made no objections to move and he had no plans of moving anytime soon. She uttered the same question from her lips but fell short when she felt Marshall Lee's lips graze the same spot his nose just nuzzled. Fangs soon grazed her neck and a sense of fear came to the girl but another sensation came, one bubbling in her stomach. She had felt butterflies before but this was something that almost wanted to...burst.

Marshall Lee's eyes were shut but he felt them role in the back of his head at the smell of her. How he missed the taste of human blood. And he could practically feel her blood pulsing through her. He wanted to sink his fangs into her, mark her but this would ruin the plan. A plan he had set up the moment his eyes had found hers at her sweet age of thriteen. With a sigh through his nostrils the tips of his fangs stopped before piercing soft skin. He hummed pleasantly.

"I was bitten right here a thousand years ago on a night just like this."

The girl hadn't moved and part of him believed she was scared to shock but another part could smell a scent of arousal from the girl and he knew she was conflicted from body and mind. Her heart had steadied a bit and she had begun to breathe again before saying a soft yeah.

"Yeah." He replied.

And just as he had spoken those words, her hair was back to covering her shoulder and him at her doorway. She turned around quickly, not noticing her towel had fallen a bit and a sweet amount of cleavage was shown.

"Deathly dreams, kiddo." He smirked before taking off out her window in the hall and out into the night air.

Ragged breaths came from the teenage built male and soon he shrieked into the air rippling his more human looking form into a mostorous one. Bat wings broke through his dead flesh in a firery fury and his fangs had grown bigger and come out from his gums painfully, fur covered his once attractive body and within seconds he was the hugest, ugliest bat in the land of Aaa.

He only transformed when he was threatened, by complete choice or his emotions were intense. Right now, he was feeling very emotional. He wanted to sink his fangs into his dearest friend. He wanted to ravage her body mercilessly until she had withered in his hold and had given her last few breaths for death had taken her and she would then be changed.

Marshell Lee had a plan. A plan for four years now on how he would mate Fionna. And by her 18th birthday, he was sure, she would be his for eternity.

 **A/N:** _Truthfully speaking, I do not know much about Adventure Time. I'm studying as much as possible from fictions and episode watching. Please enjoy and review._


	2. You're A Wolf

**Alight**

 **Summary:** _Marshall Lee becomes enarmored by Fionna's physical change and now he wants a mate._

 **You're A Wolf**

A week had passed. One might have considered the experience to be a slow one when not accompanied by a friend but to Marshall Lee it was meaningless. Living for centuries, undead, had made time a tedious thing. The leaves would fall and regrow, people would die and be reborn and he would go unchanging like he had for centuries now. So the absence of not seeing Fionna did little to him, Though he was positive the girl had some major thinking going on.

Thoughts of his fingers weaving through her scalp, of his nose nuzzling against her neck, and of the hickey he left on her neck.

A smrik came across the pale male's face and then followed a devious laugh. That was until his front door bursted open with a furious Fionna glaring at him.

Honestly, he were more surprised at the fact he waited a week to come by. But nonetheless here she was, blue/green eyes turning a jungle like green. She shut the door behind her with incredible force and he stopped his mindless strumming of hi electric guitar to wave his hand at her.

"Sup, Fionna?" A genuine smile gracing his lips.

Her eyes narrowed at him in that way when she had punched him in the face. It was for messing with her head. He couldn't help himself, she shouldn't be such an easy target. Such an attractive target.

"Put the guitar down or two things will get hurt in this room."

He liked where this was going already. His own eyes became rather predatorial while he removed the strap from his body placing the guitar down gently. All the while his eyes hadn't left hers. He could see the calculation in her eyes, and he felt the determination wave off of her in an annoying heat but she was no match for a King. Especially a Vampire King.

She had somersaulted toward his legs, catching him off gaurd and went to wrap her arms around them to pull him into the ground but Marshall Lee were faster. Floating into the air up against hi ceiling, Fionna had held on to him shaking her body weight down so they would both fall but Marshall Lee would ensure it was only one of them falling. With a swift kick into the air, Fionna flung from his jeans and fell up against his chair, her weight knocing it over. His pants had sagged past his boxers a bit making him sigh annoyingly as he pulled them up.

"Are you done being stupid?" He called after her.

But there was no response. A look of concern flashed his eyes for only a moment. She were just pranking him, he was sure. He couldn't have flung her that harshly. Plus she was Fionna, Adventuress, savior of princes.

"Fionna, get up you dork." But she hadn't moved.

 _Shit._ He floated toward her since the chair had hidden her lying form well. She were as still as the dead. He leaned closer to her, still floating. Wildly, arms wrapped around him in a death grip and flung him to the cave ground. His shoulder collided harshly to the floor and he let out a little hiss as he reopened his eyes to find Fionna straddling him. Her thighs holding his legs in place, her hands pressing into his shoulders and her face in his, breathing heavily. Bits of blonde escaped her hat and touched his cheek teasingly.

For a few moments Marshall Lee had gone blank, not a single thought came across his mind, all his thinming had gone to his body. A heat had went through him and an increasing need to collide his lips with hers came about him but he hadn't acted.

"Cake asked me what this thing was on my neck. I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. And you know what she said?"

Was he suppose to answer her, she looked furious enough with him. He decided with her silence, she did expect him to answer.

"No but you plan on informing me, huh?" He spoke with clear sarcasm.

He immediately regretted his actions for she pressed more weight on his shoulders which pressed her groin against his own. Curse her naivety for not realizing how intimate this situation was.

"She laughed and said it was a hickey. And when I asked her what a hickey was, I tasted barf."

Well, he wouldn't have to worry about an errection. She clearly disdained his gift to her.

"Marshall, why did you do it? I had to pretend it was a bruise and ended up wearing my hair down all week!"

He could see the clear confusion on her face and he felt sort of bad for his little prank but Marshall Lee rarely felt bad and with a tickle of his fingers against the back of her thighs, she let her gaurd down and he flipped them over to where she were under him, her wrists in his hands above her head, and his knees holding her to the ground. She squermed and moved but it was futile. With small protests he had laughed at her.

"Quit messin' with my head!" Her blue/green eyes piercing into his red ones.

A sudden urge took over him, and holding her wrists into one hand, he used the other to trace his finger tips across her houlders and down her body to her stomach. She gasped, eyes in horror at what he were doing. He was sure she didn't know exactly what he was doing but he knew by how her body was responding she felt there was something off about this.

"Oh Fionna, how could I be messing with your head when I'm messing with your body." His classic smirk holding her gaze.

His fingertips touching a bit of exposed stomach for her shirt was raised a tad bit. She arched into him, involuntary of course and purred to this foreign touch. He loved the quiet sound and wondered what other sounds she could make but he had to get himself under control, the monster in him wanted to mate her now now now now. But the human part of him, the friend in him decided he could blame this on some epic prank. And so he pushed their noses together and saw the look of pure shock in her eyes as he closed his and whispered at her lips, "boo".

He had floated away and laughed heartily at this _joke_ all as she still laid on his floor. She stood up finally and grabbed him by the collar of his plaid shirt and he now stood on the ground. She didn't look angry, she didn't hold much of any emotion on her face. Part of him wanted her to be angry, feel something. That's why he had done it in the first place.

"This is about when I said your pranks are losing their touch?"

Poor sweet naive Fionna. He raised an eyebrow and took the opportunity she gave.

"Exactly. Hurt my man pride."

He looked down to her hand that still held his collar and moved up a step to where he was towering her in height. She gulped and her hand slid away from his collar and fell in place beside her body. She looked up at him, her eyes now as blue as ice. A smile graced her lips, ones he had seen many of times.

"Man, you're good."

He chuckled good naturedly and her eyes squinted as she seemed to smile even more.

He walked over to his chair and kicked it, in which it shook upward and was back in its rightful place. He then grabbed his guitar and sat on his couch, motioning for Fionna to sit as well. Though it were rather late the girl did sit with him. All had seemed to go forgotten. Which secretly he was conflicted about. Partly happy, she was okay now and the othe rpart seethed that he was a step back now.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?" He strummed a few chords, playing a familiar song to them both.

She had seemed to ignore his question and a sweet smile pulled at her lips.

 _"Bad little boy that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy. And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?"_

She had remembered the song he had sung for her years ago. A strange feeling bubbled within in his stomach and momentarily he felt a bit annoyed that this feeling could be butterflies. How unmanly.

"I mean my other plans were a bit boring. Sleeping, you know." She had smirked at him and relaxed on his couch a bit more. Legs tucked under her and a content smile on her lips.

He allowed a smile to grace his lips, as he continued to play their song and soon sing along to the tune.

Simply put they had fallen back into their friendship with ease and though this might have set Marshall Lee back a step, the gears in his mind were already moving. He might have to be more careful in his approach with Fionna but what he had already done proven to get her body to react. And he was sure she would crave those little touches, and better yet she would crave them from him. Maybe he hadn't fallen back a step but had skipped two.

 _"You know that I'm bad. Yet you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world, you're a good little girl."_

 **A/N:** _Reviews are awesome. They can be informative, helpful and boosting. So please review._


End file.
